High-resolution geometry and appearances are invaluable assets in the movie and video game industries. A geometry generally refers to an (three-dimensional) object's structure, i.e., the triangles, lines, or points that compose the object, while an appearance generally refers to the object's shading, including its vertex and fragment shaders, and render state. The quality of a three-dimensional model can make or break the perceived realism of an animation. When it comes to facial models, people have a remarkably low threshold for inaccuracies. Even the smallest details in geometry and appearance are important. A variety of computer vision techniques have been developed for reconstructing high-detail geometry and appearances of real objects. However, each technique for constructing 3D models has its own particular limitations. Even when combined as independent processing stages, the combination of techniques can exacerbate errors introduced by early regularization, such as a smoothness constraint introduced by the early regularization.